


Best Enemies

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [20]
Category: DC Elseworlds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - Hero is having a bad day, Villain cheers them up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - Hero is having a bad day, Villain cheers them up.

The marketplace was a torn and broken mess, a large crater was vomiting out a tall pillar of pitch black smoke. Scattered pieces of paper rained down from the sky, sirens cried in the distance while Power Girl stood atop an office complex taking in the sights. The tall, hulking frame of Gerard landed next to her. He glanced at her for a moment and peered over the edge, down at the scene below.  

"Dropped the ball on this one, didn't I?" she drew her breath and sighed. 

"Yeah, it was embarrassing. But you got a job to do. Focus." 


End file.
